y vivieron felices por siempre
by elsasarahi
Summary: Elsa se siente con algo dierente cada vez que esta con el y luego descubre lo que es pero podra dominar sus sentimientos? o, se dejara guiar por su corazon? deciciones que se deben tomar cada vez, son interferidas por los sentimientos talvez M en el transcurso del fic
1. Chapter 1

Y vivieron felices por siempre

Prologo;

**En los cuentos siempre hay un "y vivieron felices por siempre"**

**Pero… si en este caso el villano se convierte en el principe azul**

**¿Qué pasaria? ¿daria un giro la historia? ¿vivirian felices por siempre?**

…**...**

**Holiwis!**

**Bueno algunas y algunos ya saben y no saben quien soy yo y entonces mmmmmm**

**Aquí esta! Me anime a subir el fic jeje bueno ya pronto veran la historia **

**Y entonces? Les gusto quieren saber mas? ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 1

Era una hermosa mañana en Arendelle, las puertas abiertas, la servidumbre de aquí a allá, Pero esa mañana una carta llego a manos de la reina, Elsa estaba en su despacho, como siempre, leyendo y respondiendo las cartas de diversos reinos, y alguien toco la puerta

Su majestad, ha llegado una nueva carta para usted – dijo kai al otro lado de la puerta

Elsa se levanto de la silla y abrió la puerta. Tomo el sobre y agradeció a kai, luego de esto kai se retiro

Al sentarse en su escritorio, miro la carta y en ella el sello de las islas del sur, algo que le sorprendió al ver algo que no se esperaba, curiosidad y temor fueron la que la impulsaron a abrir la carta y finalmente empezó a leer

**Reina Elsa de Arendelle**

**El motivo de esta carta es para pedirle mis más sinceras disculpas tanto como el rey de las islas del sur y como hermano de Hans al igual que mi familia.**

**También es para pedir su permiso y confirmación de enviar a mi hermano a Arendelle su sentencia, impartida por usted, debido a sus crímenes y faltas morales como príncipe que es, debido a eso lo despojare de su titulo y trabajara bajo sus ordenes**

**Espero su respuesta**

**Rey Klaus de las islas del sur**

Elsa se quedo sin palabras a aquella carta, y se sumergió en sus pensamientos, hasta que unos toques en la puerta la distrajeron

-Elsa estas allí – dijo Anna dubitativa por el silencio profundo durante unos segundos, pero en eso pasaron por su mente todos los recuerdos que ella tenia con el deseo que su hermana saliera y jugara con ella pero la voz de elsa la saco de sus pensamientos

- Adelante- al oir esto anna entro con una sonrisa en su rostro

- hola elsa! – pero al ver a su hermana un poco distraída borro su sonrisa – ¿Qué tienes?

- ¿yo?- dijo con sorpresa al olvidar que ella estaba con anna – nada, solo estaba pensando en algunos asuntos- dijo mostrando una sonrisa

- bueno entonces te dejare pensar!- dijo caminando hacia la puerta con pasos torpes, hata que recordó – oh! Elsa quería decirte que kristoff me invito a salir y yo, le respondi que si quería ir y luego me dijo que rea una sorpresa asi que posiblemente no este aquí casi todo el dia…-

-ya, anna si entiendo, y esta bien de todas maneras estoy ocupada, lo recuerdas, asi que te espero en la cena- dijo esto ultimo guiñándole el ojo a su hermana quien no dudo en poner una hermosa sonrisa abrazar a elsa y salir corriendo a su alcoba


	3. capitulo 2

Holiwis bueno aquí esta espero les guste

* * *

Anna al salir ,elsa sonrio por su energía y alegría a tempranas horas y ella volvió a su trabajo y sus pensamientos. Alrededor de diez minutos pasaron desde que habían salido del castillo, kristoff y ella llegaron al lugar que era una sorpres , kristoff le había vendado los ojos para darle su sorpresa al llegar al lugar justo le quit la venda y anna sonrio co gran emosion que alegro a kristoff, quedo paralizada con aquel paisaje de flores y luego de su paralisis emocional le dio un fuerte abrazo , pasaron horas y horas en aquel hermoso lugar para el la hermosura de los cmpos de flores no se comparaba con la de ella, anna le dio un abrazo quien el no dudo en devolvérselo se quedaron allí un buen tiempo el silenciio erahermoso y se escuchava el viento soplar , hasta que kristoff lo rompió

-anna- dijo algo serio y nervioso a la vez

-¿si?- dijo con una voz suave y abrazadora acompañada de una sonrisa debido a cuando estaban juntos se sentía feliz

-qui… quisiera… em … pedirte… que … que …-dijo enrojeciendo, esto causo que ella sonriera-¿serias mi esposa?-desifro de una vez a lo que anna se puso sonrojada y lo abrazo

-si!- dijo ella con todo el amor de ella en esa palabra, luego le dio un beso en las mejillas, que el rubio contesto con uno mas tierno y hermoso en los labios y el pudo oir unos suspiros entre esos

* * *

Elsa estaba esperando a anna, aunque había estado con kristoff, no tenia porque preocuparse,pero lo que leprocupaba era la reacción que tendría al contarle lo de hans,

-elsa estas ahí?- pregunto junto con kristoff que estaba con los nervios de punta por lo que iba a decirle a la reina de Arendelle y hermana de su pronto prometida oficial

-si,pasa-dijo con un tono algo dudoso

-elsa, kristoff y yo queremos decirte algo mas bien , el quiere decirte algo- dijo dándole un codazo para que enpezara a hablar

-majestad,em…,quisiera…pedirle…la…la mano de la princesa anna para que sea mi esposa-dijo calmándose un poco, y al ver que elsa estaba a punto de responder continuo-y al igua, si usted lo considera la bedicion para… para nuestra boda- dijo causando una enorme sonrisa de parte de anna debido a la hermosa y alegra sorpresa de lo ultimo agregado

-por supuesto que si- dijo viendo la expresión de alivio por parte del rubio y alegría por partede su hermana- y con gusto les dare mi bendición para su matrimonio-prosiguio mirando a ambos con una sonrisa-y creo que no será tanta formalidad apartir de ahora – dijo viendo asentir con el gesto a kristoff

Luego de esto elsa aprovecho el momento para hablar denuevo

-anna, kristoff ya que esta resuelto y confirmado su compromiso quiero darles una noticia- dando un gesto para que tomasen asiento y prosiguió-hace poco recibi una carta del rey de las islas del sur, hermano de hans, si lo podras recordar,la carta proponía que hans,vendría a Arendelle , y, yo le daría su sentencia e castigo…- anna al oir mencionar esto se levanto de su asiento y cerro la puerta de un solo golpe dejando sorprendiendo a elsa y a kristoff.

holiwis les gusto?

f: si el fic sera helsa y gracia por tu review aunque es helsa no solo tiene esa tematica pero sus momentos los tendra abrazoos

the princes of the ice-magic: thanks i apreciated your review and i love your stories too y si con lo de las actualizaciones emmm no lose lo hago a escondidas

ana victoria: muchas gracias y si eso pasara pronto :)

lia-chan555\skyblue05: me alegra que te haya inspirado derrepente y pronto sucederan mas cosas jajajaja

hoelittleduck: si yabes jeje y me alegra que me apoyes :)

unicornio: ya no seran tan cortos te lo prometo aunque aveces si siguo mi libreto que aveces esta corto de ideas :) te quiero muuucho

nos leemos :) pasiencia paciencia


	4. cap 3

_**Holiwis debido a que talvez estos 3 ultimos días del mes son los que podre actualizar (luego no se cuando será ) será actualizado y además tendrá mas suspenso después de una dosis quizá d cap que dicen sin mas empezemos**_

* * *

Anna se quedo fuera de el despacho con ganas de liberar su ira a toda costa, pero, en salió elsa unvitandola a entrar con sumano,anna se sento en el mismo lugar en el que estaba y empezó

-elsa?-dijo con serenidad- dime que negaste la propuesta- esto dicho como entre dientes y entre un balbuseo, pero no con enojo ni con ira, sino con tristeza

-anna, lo siento pero, acepte-dijo obsebando fijamente a su hermana menor quien estaba luchando con sus lagrimas de dolor y tristeza que querían ser liberadas, pero en eso, kristoff la abrazo en una señal de calma, lo cual resulto

-elsa, estas segura no quiero que vuelva a suceder lo mismo. No lo quiero cerca-dijo esto con algunas lagrimas por causa de recordar como casi mata a su hermana y la deja morir a ella

-anna, estoy segura , confía en mi y no solo como tu hermana sino como también la gobernante de Arendelle, además, estaras con kristoff,anna animate mira el lado positivo si?, también el se podrá quedar aquí en el palacio- dicho esto los gestos cambiaron el de anna por un alegre, y el de kristoff por uno sorprendido, y su epresion de sorpresa causo que elsa liberara una pequeña risita

Luego de esto el rubio salió por petición de las mayor de las hermanas. Anna abrazo fuerte a su hermana, luego se despidieron y cada una se dirigió a su habitación

* * *

Alrededor de tres semanas pasaron y era el dia de la llegada esperada de hans, la reina estaba un poco estrezada y a la vez nerviosa por que haría con el recién llegado, y anna además de estar furiosa, estaba molesta por no poder estamparle otro colpe por petición moral de su hermana

Y allí estaba el, despejado de su titulo. De sus tierras y a la vez mas depreciado por su "familia" por la que fue ignorado toda su de llevar vestimenta real, Arendelle lo reconocia como un criminal.

Al llegar al castillo y los guardias que lo escoltaban lo seguian a todos lados hasta que finalmente llego hasta el salón principal en espera de la reina.

Elsa quien salía de su reunión con el consejo debido a l sentencia del exprincipe recién llegado se dirigió hasta donde la esperaban, con la sentencia dictada.

Entro junto con Anna en aquel gran hermoso salón,siendo recividas por un falsa reverencia por partede el , al cual le enfado un poco a anna y a elsa no le importo, y prosiguió dando la sentencia dictada ór su consejo y ella misma.

-desde este dia,en la presente, se declara y anuncia que ,has westergard, es sentenciado a un año de servicio aquí en el palacio de Arendelle-

Dicho esto la reina se retiro din antes, pedirle a kai, que llevaran al dictado, sirviente, a su futura alcoba, que mas para el parecía una celda de pricion, solo que mas iluminad y mas acogedora, y procedieran a darle algunas vestimentas debido a la falta de su equipaje.

Al caer la noche hans no paraba de repetirse a si mismo esa palabra que no lo dejaba tranquilo "sirviente" "sirviente" se repetía una y otra vez hasta caer en brazos de morfeo


	5. cap 4

Holiwis aquí bien otro cap léanlo jejejej

* * *

Al pasar los meses, hans fue cambiando su expectativa de "sirviente"a algo mas interesante, debido a que con el tiempo sus pensamientos y actiutd fueron cambiando, pero el no quería admitirlo, quería estar seguro, quería saber y entender si ese era el sentimiento hacia elsa, no estaba seguro, ya que nunca había sentido ese sentimiento ya que, siempre fue ignorado por su familia, pero, ese sentimiento al verla caminar , al escuchar su voz, al estar con ella, ese sentimiento dia con dia creca, confirmándolo cada vez que estaba con ella, cada vez que la veía por los pasillos sus ojos y pensamientos, se perdían en su hermosura y en sus pasos, lo sabia, pero quería confirmarlo, sabia como, pero no sabia como hacerlo, o si era el momento de hacerlo.

Al contrario de hans, de estar sereno calmado y tranquilo, ella estaba llena de desesperación aturdida , segura, confundida, dejando de vez en cuando dejar fluir sus sentimientos, dejando escapar sus poderes que no salian de su despacho para no alertar a nadie, ni mucho menos preocupar a anna pero lo que la aturdía era aquel aquel sentimiento que sentía cuando anna la abrazaba, aquel sentimiento tan dulce, como el chocolate que tanto ama, aquel sentimieto que sus palabras provocaban cadavez y le sacaban una risita, o aquella compañía que la hacia poner siempre una sonrisa, pero de algo estaba temerosa, no!, no podía ser el, el que trato de quitarle la vida, se decía ua y otra vez, preguntndose si asi de complicada era siempre la vida…

Pero unos toques a la puerta la alertaron y la hicieron volver a la realidad

-adelante- se oyo, dando paso, a la persona que menos se esperaba, y en ese instante inconcientemente solto-eres tu!-dijo como en un tipo susurro de alivio que solo ella escucho y prosiguió a sentarse en su despacho-que te trae por aquí?- pregunto sin saber que decía, ya que lo dijo con un tono abrazador y curioso que causo que el sonriera, y ella se sonrojara

-vine porque quería entregarle esto-dijo extendiéndole el sobre que llevaba consigo, al tomar el sobre en sus manos, las de de el hicieron un pequeño y delicado rose entre las de ella causando que ella se sonrojara, alzando la vista, observo que el pelirojo la miraba ccon ternura al ver aquel color en sus mejillas

El Salia de aquel lugar y mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de si ella se preguntaba ¿porque? , porque cada vez se sentía mejor a su lado, porque?. Ella guardo el sobre en un cajón sin darle mucha importancia debido a que en el sobre solo se encontraba su nombre y no había ningún sello real.

* * *

Pidió que le llevaran la cena a su oficina debido a que casi terminaba con su trabajo,al terminar decidió sin pensarlo dos veces ir a su habitación para descanzar de su larrrfo y estresado dia de trabajo, en el camino la volvieron a invadir los pensamientos y entre ellos el roce de manos entre las de hans y las de ella, y en eso…

-auch!-dijo casi cayendo al piso, pero no lo hizo-hey fijate por donde…-dijo pero se detuvo al alzar el rostro-caminas- termino pensando,"cada vez que pienso en el aparece, que acaso lo invoco?", en eso se distrajo por un dolor en sufrende debido al impacto del golpe

-lo siento, estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no sabia por donde caminaba- dijo con voz suave y preocupada a la vez , mientras se erguía bien para ayudarla a ella- estas bien?

La expresión de preocupación de hans asombro a elsa quien después de un largo rato logro que palabras le salieran de los labios- si porque estoy contigo- dijo sin haber pensado lo que acababa de decir

* * *

Anna que ria saber como se encontraba su hermana debido que no la había visto en casi todo el dia, y que no hubiera bajado a cenar se le hacia extraño pero en eso escucho la voz de su hermana

-si porque estoy contigo- al oir esto se escondió dtras de un muro de cerca y los boserbo, y trato de devifrar quien era el que estaba con su hermana. Hata que vio su rostro y solo se quedo espesctante de aquello

* * *

Al decir eso el le ayudo a erguirse bien pero, al levantarse su distancia era mas corta que la anterior, y de pronto ella vio la proximidad que tenían su mente y cuerpo querían irse de allí y olvidar todo pero su corazón quería estar segura de todas aquellas emociones que lo aturdían

Su mete le decían"vámonos" y su corazón le decía "hazlo" y allí estaba tan cerca y de pronto…

holiwis jeje que tal, un poquito helsa?, por ahi vamos jeje ya pronto pronto jeje buenno espero les aya guatado este cap y les guste la historia y si les gusta haganmelo saber porfis (una carita feliz me sube el animo) bueno subo luego bye

saludes a todo el que lea esto y a mi unicornio


	6. capitulo 5

Holiwis he aquí otro cap nuevo…

* * *

Y allí estaba ella decidiéndose luchando, con la razón y sus sentimientos, con el cerebro y su corazón, porque eso era una batalla y de pronto sucedió…

Cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar la sensación humeda en sus labios era embriagante y cada vez su corazón de estar acelerado paso a uno tranquilo y pasivo y eso era, era ese largo, tierno, amoroso, y apasionado beso el que necesitaba el que necesitaba para confirmar lo que sentía, estaba decidida era amor…

* * *

Su mente empezó a preguntarse si era verdad lo que estaba viendo si no ea un mal sueño o una pesadilla, era la realidad, pero parecía una fantacia, ver como su hermana no hacia nada con aquel beso , al contrario parecía gustosa, y concentrada en aquello, pero era el, el que menos se imaginaba, con una furia inmensa iba a salir de su escondite cuando ellos terminaron su "escena" y decidió volver a ocultarse, y observar en que terminaría aquello, y la reacción no fue la que esperaba.

* * *

El separo de ella y solo se observaron a los ojos por un tiempo el cual fue el suficiente para repetir un corto y hermoso beso, pero de lo que ninguno de los tres se había percatado era que ella había hecho pequeñas estrellitas de escarcha por todo aquel lugar haciéndolo un hermoso y romantico panorama, pero se detuvo al escuchar un ruido que la puso en alerta.

* * *

Se había ocultado muy rápido que hizo que un objeto de cristal cayera al suelo, se levanto rápidamente y desidio ir a su habitación antes de que alguien la descubriera, y en el camino iba decsidiendo que era lo que le diría a su hermana el dia siguiente

* * *

Al oir el ruido los dos se percataron que estaban en un pasillo, a elsa se le cruzo por la mente que alguien los pudo haber visto

-em será mejor que vayas a descanzar- dijo arrepintiéndose de lo que acababa de decir ya que su compañía le agradaba,-buenas noches- dijo y sin mas siguió su camino hacia su habitación

El la miro alejarse y logro decirle un "buenas noches" pero al aire ya que ella ya no estaba allí y se encamino a su alcoba.

Aunque había sido un dia pesado para los dos lograron conciliar un pacifico sueño

* * *

Por otro lado anna no pudo dormir seguía estupecfacta de aquella "escena" y cda vez daba nuevas teorías para enojarse mas y mas , pensaba en que le pasaba por la mente a su hermana, o mas bien !que le pasaba por la mente a hans !. pero eso solo tenia una aclaración aunque no la hubiera visto tenia que hablar con ella.

* * *

Al dia siguiente hans se preguntaba si elsa había leído la carta de el dia anterior, debido a que el la había escrito, aunque no llevaba sello real, pensó que talvez le hubiera importado de donde provenía, quería saber si ella había leído la carta ya que le había escrito todo lo que sentía por ella

* * *

Elsa se despertó, pensando, y recordando, su hermoso primer beso, provocando que sus mejillas cambiaran de color y se hicieran un poco mas calientes, luego prosiguió a tomar un largo baño, ya que ella sentía que eso la desestrezaba y le daba animos, luego hizo un hermoso vestido que hizo que se viera mucho mas hermosa, y decidió hacerse du típica trenza francesa.

* * *

Al entrar en se oficina se sorprendió de ver a anna de brazos cruzados, por lo que se veía estaba esperándola y llevaba un tiempo, y lo que mas le sorprendió era que era a tempranas horas, pudo notar su enfado a lo que se sento rápidamente en la silla de su escritorio y saludo

-buenos días- dijo en un tono sereno y tranquilo, ya que era la primera que veía en el dia

-¿buenos días?-dijo como protesta ya que por lo vista seria algo difícil hacer que su hermana hablara –solo eso diras?

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- dijo viendo el tono de enfado de su hermana –al parecer por eso has venido tan temprano- continuo- y ¿entonces?

- ahhh, em , nose … -dijo poniendo nerviosa a su hermana – talvez ¿¡por que tu estabas tan emocionada besando a hans!?

* * *

Holiwis otravez a qui esta el otro cap bueno creo que este será en un tiempo el cap que van a tener y no sepreocupen que no será un tiempo largo talvez una o dos semanas sere piadosa porque se que se siente cuando se tardan en actualizar

Saludos a: REONORU Paradise cat The princess of the ice-magic F

Ana Victoria y a todo el que lea el fic

Y gracias muchas muchas gracias a todo el que me deje reviews se los agradesco y agradeceré

Chaito

elsasarahi


	7. CAPITULO 6

**Holiwis ¡! jeje bueno aquí de nuevo pude actualizar mas antes de lo que crei jeje bueno sin mas aquí esta jeje lean!**

* * *

Ella se quedo seria con un color rosado en sus mejillas por la vergüenza que sentía , como se supone que ella los vio, supuso y luego recordó aquel extraño sonido de dudosa procedencia, y luego pensó las palabras y le dijo

-no lose , solo sucedió- y luego de eso se reprendió ella misma " enserio elsaa, solo eso le diras a tu hermana que esta de brazos cruzados a tempranas horas aquí reprochándote por una explicación, ¿solo eso" pero el hablar de anna la hizo reaccionar

-¿enserio?- el tono de su voz estaba asustando a elsa cada vez mas – pensé que tendrías una explicación mas lógica- dojo con mas furia

-anna…- dijo en un susurro pero al ver que no paraba con su "sermón" decidió levantar la voz –anna!- dijo casi en un grito el que la asusto y callo todas sus palabras, al ver esto elsa prosiguió sin ser ella la que hablaba solo se dejo guiar por las palabras- anna yo enserio…, enserio no lose ,y…- callo unos segundos pero furon los suficientes para que anna articulara.

- y que!, sientes algo por el!- dijo en bajando el tono, dándole sentido a las acciones del que tal se hablaba el cambio de comportamiento y palabras hacia su hermana mayor, al entender lo mas ovio de todo lo que entendía – y , pero, porque no me dijiste nada, que no confias en mi?- termino por decir algo dudosa ya que su hermana siempre le decía algo que fuera confuso para ella.

- no te lo dije porque no estaba y aun no estoy segura – mientras lo decía la miraba fijamente – y porque sabia que te enojarías- dijo esto con una pequeña risa al final mientras se levanto de su asiento y le dio un abrazo.

-esta bien, pero no es de confiar, recuérdalo- dijo con son de broma

-lose- dijo soltando el abrazo

Las dos hermanas pasaron horas hablando dado que ese dia, no tenia mucho trabajo, y kristoff no estaría en el castillo.

* * *

Mientras tanto hans, quien había salido al bosque para relajarse un poco, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, los cuales eran si elsa había leído aquella carta que el le había dado el dia anterior , tan distraído estaba que no se dio cuenta que había llegado a un lugar hermoso pero, el tropiezo con una piedra le ayudo y se quedo contemplando aquel hermoso paisaje, flores, arboles, pajaritos cantando, y el sonido de una cascada, quellamo su atención y decidio que aquel lugar que "descubrió" era un lugar pacifico.

* * *

Elsa estaba en su escritorio, recién había salido su hermana, y de pronto, le cruzo por la mente aquella carta que le había traido el pelirrojo y en eso abrió el cajón donde estaba y abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer

**Querida Elsa**

**Esta carta es para expresar una parte de todo lo que quisiera decirte.**

**Desde que regrese a Arendelle regrese como un miserable ignorado y con mala reputación, al principio crei que seria mejor ir a la horca que ser un sirviente, pero tu de pronto tu cambiaste mi forma de ver las cosas, tu con tu hermosura me han cautivado, y has atrapado mi corazón, que eres la persona que me hace sonreir, y la primera en la que pienso al despertar, me correspondas o no deseo tu respuesta **

**H.W**

Elsa se quedo paralizada, y en ese momento paso por su mente su hermoso beso con el, y la imagen paso como si fuera una fotografía causando que su corazon se acelerara, y solo pensaba como, que debería hacer, si decirle o no, a anna selo podía esconder apenas, pero ella no se podía engaar, estaba enamorada de hans,ella lo sabia, al no saber que hacer sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas las cuales no dudaron en salir y rodar por sus mejillas.

En ese momento hans llego a la oficina e hizo caso omiso a los modales, de pronto ella vio que rea ella persona que menos se esperaba y en la que pensaba, entonces era oficial pensar en el era "invocarlo" elsa se levanto y estando de pie dijo – hans!- pero debido a que estuvo llorando su voz no llego a los oídos de hans

-Elsa,quer…-dijo pero se detuvo al ver sus ojos inchados, y supuso lo mas probable, ella lloraba

-hans- dijo con un poco mas de fuerza en sus palabras, - te ruego que salgas porfavor- dijo con la voz algo quebrada y haciendo pausas sebido a los nudos que tenia en su garganta

- pero dejame…- y se vio interrumpido por un grito por parte de elsa

-hans!, en estos momentos no estoy dispuesta a hablar contigo- dijo mientras otra ráfaga de lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

En eso hans, logro entender y salió de allí no si darle antes un tierno beso en sus cabellos, luego de eso salió dejando, mas confundida a elsa, "porque el corazón es muy difícil " pensaba pero antes de que siguiera unos toque a la puerta la alertaron, limpiando todo rastro de lagrimas, prosiguió a abrir la puerta, al ver que era gerda quien le avisaba que la cena estaba lista ella asintió y aviso que en unos momentos bajaría.

* * *

Guardo el sobre de su carta de "confesión" y luego prosiguió a salir de aquella habitación en el camino, pensaba que si era verdad cada palabra ecrita en esa carta, ¿seria que había cambiado? ¿o talvez otro truco para apoderarse de Arendelle, y cumplir con su deseo de ser rey? , al llegar al comedor prosiguió a acompañar a anna y kristoff quien la esperaban

* * *

**Holiwis! Jeje lo hice un poco mas largo jeje si!**

**Bueno espero que este bien para la próxima que nos leamos gracias a todo el que puso review y al que pondrá los quiero**

**Sugerencias? Soy de mente abierta**

**Muchas gracias a THE PRINCES OF THE ICE-MAGIC **

** Y A MI UNICORIO (PARADISE CAT)**

**amigas que me dieron algunas ideas para este cap**

**Los quiero bye**


	8. cap 7

**Holiwis un nuevo cap jeje creo que estare actualizando sabados pero no confirmo asique disfruten o lloren o lo que sea que hagan cuando leen un fic jeje**

* * *

Al terminar la cena cada uno se dirigió a su habitación, elsa se dirigió a su despacho, saco la carta que había guardado y siguió su camino a sus aposentos, después de todo esra su primera carta de amor pero para ella no importaba de quien era de algún modo encontraba valioso aquel sobre lleno de letras y palabras que pedían que ella digiera sus sentimientos de alguna manera, ella se sentía algo dudosa si decirle o no decirle, porque a diferencia de su hermana ella no estaba "sedienta de amor" como para caer en ese tipo de cosas, al pensar esto sonrio, sin sentido, solo se dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios luego de esto al llegar a su habitación, puso el sobre en un cajón y prosiguió para alistarse para su descanso, y asi fue luego de estar lista se sumio a un profundo descanso, tan profundo que ni la noche sintió.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente elsa seguía desconcentrada pensando si en decirle a hans o no, en realidad ella pensaba que eso seria fácil pero de algún modo era difícil decidir, olvidándose de donde estaba y quienes estaban con ella una voz la saco de su batallón emocional

-elsa, ¿estas bien?- anna se escuchaba algo preocupada ya que parecía que su hermana estaba allí pero su mente en otro mundo - ¿Qué tienes?- continuo, al escuchar esto elsa reacciono y se percato que estaba en la mesa con su hermana y kristoff,la cual tubo que decir algo para evitr que anna supiera algo de lo de la carta

-emm, estaba pensando en…- pensaba si decirle o no, le había dicho que siempre confiaría en ella, pero al ver a kristoff se le ocurrió y la idea paso como un relámpago por su cabeza – pensaba en los preparativos de su boda- dijo y la reacciones fueron diversas, kristoff quedo inmóvil ante el comentario, mientras anna grito de la emoción, todo el desayuno duro en ese tema.

* * *

Tres días pasaron desde que el le había dado su carta, para el parecían meses, ya que elsa aun no le decía nada, causando que el se preocupara y sus pensamientos de positivos se desviaran a negativos siempre que pasaba se preguntaba "¿y si me odia y no me ama como pensaba?" pero cada vez e respondia que era mejor que lo decidiera el tiempo.

Pero el no sabia que el tiempo lo estaba decidiendo en ese momento, ese momento en el que pasaba fuera del salón de música en ese momento escuchouna hermosa melodía y a lo lejos escucho una voz hermosa

**Puedo sentir mi dolor**  
**Y eso me hace llorar**  
**Oigo en mi mente tu voz**  
**Clara como la luz**

**Es como si fue ayer**  
**Porque lo recuerdo bien**  
**Es como si fue ayer**

**Llorare y sentire**  
**Mi profunda soledad**  
**Lo podre comprender**  
**Seguire el corazon**  
**Mi miedo**  
**Superar**  
**Encontrar**  
**Felicidad**  
**Ire desde el norte al sur**  
**Si alli estas tu**

La voz se escuchaba difusa por lo cual siguió acercándose a esa bella melodía

**Pensar solo en ti**  
**provoca**  
**sentirme sola**  
**Para mi**  
**Tu estas**  
**A una distancia larga**

**Necesito verte a qui**  
**Y tenerte junto a mi**  
**Necesito verte aquí**

**Llorare y sentire**  
**Mi profunda soledad**  
**Lo podre comprender**  
**Seguire el corazon**  
**Mi miedo**  
**Superar**  
**Encontrar**  
**Felicidad**  
**Ire desde el norte al sur**  
**Si alli estas tu**

Escucho que la canción y la voz de su interprete bajaban el tono asi que siguio escuchando el final

**Te buscare**  
**Y acabare de esto de una vez**  
**Te buscare**  
**Y te hare saber que es lo que siento**  
**Te buscare**  
**Aunque este lejos y me sea prohivido**  
**Te buscare te encontrare**  
**Y te dare mi corazón**

Al escuchar que todo quedo en silencio hans entro de golpe a la habitación y se sorprendió por aquella persona que estaba dentro era ella, se miraba algo asustada por la acción que acababa der realizar pero su susto paso a calma, ella al acalmarse decidio igual que aquella noche se dejo mandar por el corazón

-hans,eres tu- dijo en un tono de alivio dando pequeños y timidos pasos hacia donde el estaba

-linda canción-dijo dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro – tienes una hermosa voz.

Al oir esto ella se sonrojo un poco lo que causo que el se acercara, ella no se negó al acercamiento lo que hizo fue hablar

-hans se que querías una respuesta- dijo esto y se sonrojo, el se sorprendió ante tal comentario pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo sintió sus labios contra los de ella y el sin dudarlo reacciono a ese beso y se dejo llevar, fue un largo beso hermoso y romantico para los dos, pero al cabo de los minutos ella se separo, ya que reparo en donde estaban y que asi como la vez anterior alguien podía haberlos visto

-y aquí esta la respuesta, espero esta este clara- dicho esto se retiro de aquel lugar sejando a hans con pensamientos difusos…

* * *

Holiwis!

Bueno ya que les pareció el cap jejeje

Y he aquí la respuesta que hans tanto quería y ahora lo confundía jeje la canción es de dudosa procedencia pero el que tenga duda que pregunte y luego se le responderá jeje bueno espero sea suficiente hasta la otra semana o hasta que se me sea posible chaitooooo

Se le agradece a todo aquel que dejo y dejara review ::::::::::::::::


	9. aviso

Ok se que este deberia ser un cap pero debido a que no tengo mucho tiempo ahorita porfavor disculpen si solo les dire que la canción se llama **"lo que haria por estar contigo"** y es de pues mm **yo la hice**

bueno nose si esta buena o que pero en google nunca la hallaran bueno el titulo me costo un poco y con la ayuda de mi unicornio Paradise cat pude llegar a este denuevo perdónenme por no actualizar la otra semana sip creo…. 

Jeje bueno cuídense 

solo que les quiero decir algo con lo que paso reciente bueno solo por eso les que esta es una pag libre para hacer lo que nosotros queramos :p asique piensen como se sintieran ustedes al recibir el review que están escribiendo 

asique nimas nos vemos chaooo saludos REONORU y ati mi amiga bella y a princess of the ice-magic y a mi unicornio


	10. amor

**Bueno aquí esta el cap uhhhh lamento si esta corto o algo por el estilo pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo bueno lean :)**

* * *

Pasaron alrededor de dos días desde que elsa le había dado aquella respuesta aquel beso inesperado para el entonces se lleno de esperanzas y sintió un leve cosquilleo en el estomago de pronto, se le paso por la mente como un flash, como una fotografía su "descubrimiento" hermoso de aquel dia a lo cual hizo una carta la cual deslizo en la puerta del despacho era muy temprano, era un dia "libre de tareas" almenos eso suponía, descidio salir al mometo de ver a la reina ir hacia su despacho, saliendo del castillo dirigiéndose a el futuro punto de encuentro.

* * *

Ella entraba elegante, paciente, y lentamente a el despacho y un sobre en el piso la detuvo y llamo su atención y despertó su curiosidad, lo levanto de donde estaba aquel objeto lo leyó y se extraño de la hora de su llegada a ese lugar y lo que decía, además no se olvido en pensar de quien seria pero ella dudosa al pensarlo mas de diez veces decidio ir, saco su nuev prenda de su armario se la coloco y salió del castillo sin que nadie la viera tal y como decía, y pedia la carta.

* * *

El estaba allí esperando a que llegara era un lugar apartado pero no muy escondido para que lo encontrara en la carta había una nota escrita por el que decía "sigue el camino de iedras que veras al entrar al bosque" y eso hizo ella.

* * *

Su manera de descubrir el camino fue para su disgusto, el tropiezo con una y asi fue viendo el camino de poco a poco.

Al llegar a aquel hermoso lugar lleno de flores de colores, se puso a observar detalladamente aquel hermoso lugar a donde había llegado se pregunto que quien la pudo haber citado a ese bello paisaje.

El salió de donde estaba por lo que el veía ella estaba distraída oliendo algunas de los diversos de tipos de flores aromaticas, el para no asustarla solo se limito a decir.

-hola-sin ninguna gana solo una sonrisa

-mm ho…la- dijo volteando a ver a quien menos se esperaba, al ver a hans sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaron ya que recordó que hacia dos días desde su respuesta no lo había visto,-y? como estas?- dijo haciendo señal de que se sentara acto que el no dudo en hacerlo

-mm bien-dijo sentándose a su lado, no sabia las palabras correctas para decirle lo que quería, se preparo respiro hondo y en ese momento hablo

-Elsa

-Hans

Los dos habían dicho sus nombres al mismo tiempo lo que provoco que ambos rieran, el silencio reino de nuevo pero esta vez este fue acompañado de las miradas perdidas entre los dos

-tu primero-dijo elsa

-esta bien-dijo y empezó – elsa te he querido decir desde hace dos días que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ti, te amo y al principio ni yo me lo creía pero luego…

Fue interrumpido igual que la vez anterior por un beso y por la mente de hans se cruzo aquella frase "el mejor silencio se obtiene con un beso"

-yo también -dijo elsa cuando se separaron, luego de esto hubo otro corto y tierno beso al cual terminar permanecieron abrazados, y asi estuvieron todo su dia en ese "mágico" lugar para ellos, en el cual hans la llevo a la hermosa cascada donde compartieron hermosos momentos en los cuales iba uno que otro beso o abrazo hasta que elsa vio que el sol se ocultaba, lo cual la hizo preocuparse y preguntarse ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí? Pero no importaba había pasado uno de sus mejores días y había estado con alguien a quien aseguraba que amaba.

-debemos regresar, se hace tarde – dijo y los dos emprendieron camino sin antes darse un beso.

* * *

los dos salieron pero de camino distinto el primero al entrar al castillo fue hans, el cual fue atacado de preguntas con respecto de la ausencia de la reina al cuales el negaba, poco después entro ella y fue recibida por un abrazo estrujador de parte de anna quien parecía tranquilizarse al verla sana y salva

* * *

_holiwis bueno aqui esta les gusto? haganmelo saber porfa y alguna duda sugerencia o comentario la acepto y respondo, soy de mente abierta jeje_

_bueno em gracias a las hermosas persona que me dejaron review en el cap antes del aviso gracias y _

_**f: gracias por decir que soy una idola :) me hiciste sentirme orgullosa de lo que soy y hago** _

_y a los que les gusto mi cancion quiza otro dia en un futuro quien sabe lejano puedan encontrrla en google jiji bueno gracias y saludos a todos los que lean esto_

_chaito_

elsasarahi :)


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todo el que ahora lee esto y hola a todos los que leen siempre les agradesco mucho por los comentarios que siempre me alegran y me ayudan a inspirarme y a sentirme bien por lo que soy hago y tengo gracias bueno aquí esta el nuevo cap espero que les guste

* * *

Al llegar a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue darse un baño y luego prosiguió a ponerse algo mas comodo, luego de esto bajo a cenar con su hermana y kristoff quienes la esperaban ya en aquel lugar, al entrar prosiguió a tomar su haciento y en el transcurso de esto llego olaf emocionado, este se dirigió a lareina a quien le dio un abrazo seguida de una flor.

-oh! Gracias amigo- le dijo en un tono amable, luego tomo asiento y empezaron a cena

* * *

Al pasar algunos segundos escucho una voz y esta venia acompañada de una pregunta que no esperaba

-y bien?, ¿Dónde has estado?- el tono de voz de anna era tranquilo, pero este se elevo un poco al ver que su hermana talvez no la había escuchado –elsa, te preguntaba que ¿Por qué no estuviste todo el dia, donde fuiste?,porque me tenias preocupada y…-

Las palabras la dejaron en pensamientos y se alerto que le diría a anna que estaba disfrutando un dia romantico con hans?, solo escuchava la voz desu hermana y no escuchava lo que decía pero lo ultimo la hizo poner atención

-luego pensamos que hans había escapado, porque no lo encontramos en ningún rincón del castillo hasta que apareció y…- fue interrumpida por kristof quien había estado en silencio mediante daba su sermón sin respirar ni detenerse.

-oye, espera creo que te quedaras como globo sin aire si no paras- dijo esto ultimo imaginándose a anna de esa manera

-emm, fui a dar un paseo al bosque anna, ser reina es algo agotador y quería relajarme asolas unos momentos, y…-dijo pensándolo bien, luego continuo – con respecto a hans le deje unos encargos para hacer en algunos de los lugares menos vistos en el pueblo, no tienes porque preocuparte- dijo y sonrio, luego desvio el tema con algunas cuantas palabras – y bien ya se acerca el dia de su boda – dicho esto anna abrazo a kristof y ahí empezó una laaarga conversación

* * *

Al terminar se dirigió cada uno a su habitación, a excepción de elsa quien se dirigió a la habitación de hans .

* * *

Al estar ahí no hizo ningún ruido y al parecer el no se había percatado de su presencia , pero ella se sorprendió al verlo leyendo un sobre, en ese momento recordó cuando vio le carta esa mañana sin duda había sido el, pero luego el la saco de sus pensamientos

-hola, que haces?- dijo en un tono traquilo leyendo lo ultimo de la carta

- m, yo?, ehh nada! Quería ver como estabas ya que al venir no supe si llegaste hasta que anna me lo confirmo- termino, parada en el marco de la puerta

-jem, si tu hermana me ataco con preguntas acerca de ti cuando puse apenas un pie – dijo riendo al recordar a la peliroja horas atrás –y bien ya estoy aquí – dijo levantándose y acercándose a ella –buenas noches – dijo en un susurro en su oído, lo cual provoco que ella se sonrojara, y en ese momento el la beso , y ella le respondió al beso

-Buenas noches- dijo al recuperar el aire que le faltaba, luego de esto salió a su habitación pensando, pensando en si debería esperar mas para decirle a anna

* * *

Holiwis bueno aquí hay otro jeje tuve tiempo hoy y a sus padres mándenles mis saludos!

Dudas?, sugerencias?, soy de mente abierta.

Le quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a:

Ana Victoria

Emilia Adrada

LaFrancaiseElsaMiller

Patzylin-Donno

REONORU

Winter Character

aerithsephy

karou jaqueline

Aroa Nehring

HoeLittleDuck

Por seguir el fic y por darle a sus favoritos gracias me hacen muy feliz encerio los quiero

Bueno gracias a todos por los reviews!

No me molesto con una critica buena, mala,o la que sea y les agradecería mucho si dejan una

Bueno saludos, besos y abrazos, chaito hasta el prox cap!


	12. la boda de anna

**Holiwis a toodas las maravillosas personas que han leído mi fic y lo leen hasta ahora les mando una saludo heladito a tooodos jeje (hoy amanecí de buen humor, lo que hace el amor!) bueno disfruten el cap**

* * *

El sol era hermoso, las nubes esponjosas, la brisa suave y agradable, era increíble el tiempo que había pasado, y lo peor fue que paso volando, aun no asimilaba mucho la decisión de su hermana, y al verse en el espejo, pensaba que ese solo era un sueño, entonces estaba allí parada viéndose con ese hermoso vestido blanco con detalles rojos, ese diseño parecido al de la coronación de s hermana, pero más hermoso, y ahora mas especial, recordaba bien lo que sucedía, pero aun creía que no era real, su emoción la traicionaba causándole nervios.

-bien ya… estas lis… ta!- dio por terminado el peinado su hermana, un moño con algunos mechones rizados de fuera, se veía hermosa – y bien?, nos vamos – puntualizo estando al marco de la puerta.

- em, si ya voy- dijo dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro tomo el ramo que estaba colocado en un jarrón, y salió junto con su hermana.

* * *

-te ves hermosa, Anna – dijo dándole un pequeño empujón a la mencionada, esta solo respondió con unas risitas que salieron de sus labios

- y tú? Hace tres meses desde que formalizaste y diste a conocer lo que hay entre tú y Hans, a ser que no hayan estado más tiempo del que no supiéramos – agrego con tono de picardía lo último que dijo, causando que Elsa tuviera un leve sonrojo, aun recordaba esa situación, el día que se lo dijo y no se lo dijo solo a ella sino también a kristoff y Olaf.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Habían ido a un día de campo como la nueva familia que era, Anna estaba muy entusiasmada.

* * *

Elsa estaba hablando con Hans en su oficina.

-Creo que hay que decirles –empezó Hans después del momento romántico que habían tenido, momentos antes

- yo también pienso eso – opino ella por su lado – y me parece la mejor situación, en el día de hoy.

Después de tomar su decisión ambos salieron a preparase mientras Anna y Olaf pedían lo necesario en la cocina.

* * *

Kristoff –quien los esperaba afuera- recibió a Anna con un corto y casto beso en los labios, mientras esperaban a Elsa y a Hans, dieron un paseo en los jardines.

Anna se preguntaba, "¿Por qué su hermana había invitado a tal persona?" pero el llamado de Elsa la saco de sus pensamientos

-¿nos vamos? – Pregunto a lo lejos, según de donde estaban sus acompañantes – los caballos ya están listos- término mientras veía que ellos se acercaban.

Se montaron en sus caballos, a excepción de kristoff quien iba montado en sven, al llegar a una hermosa pradera – la cual Elsa, y Anna conocían, y ya la habían visitado- comenzaron con su "almuerzo", observaban los árboles y arbustos y escuchaban el cato de uno que otro pajarillo, entonces Elsa fue la que rompió el apaciguo silencio

-em Anna, Hans y yo queremos decirles algo – dijo un poco nerviosa, se preguntaba porque se ponía así, era su familia después de todo – bueno…- quiso decir pero al ver que estaba muy nerviosa Hans llego a su rescate y la interrumpió.

-Anna, Elsa y yo sentimos algo entre nosotros, y no importa lo que tu digas no nos harás cambiar de opinión, por lo menos no a mi – termino sereno y sonriente, preparándose para la respuesta posible

Anna lo analizo un poco antes de responder, sabía que las palabras eran un arma peligrosa, así que cuando lo pensó, decidió responder – está bien, me alegro por ustedes – dijo poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro

Las tres personas que estaban con ella – sven y Olaf jugaban entre ellos en otro lugar- se quedaron sorprendidos ante tal respuesta, Elsa los hizo volver a su estado normal ya que fue la única que decidió hablar

-gracias por apoyarnos, Anna- dijo con una sonrisa, y Hans solo se limito a imitar el gesto y el resto de su día transcurrió con el tema de los preparativos de su boda

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sin darse cuenta al salir de su "mundo" se encontró en la entrada de la iglesia, un enorme edificio blanco con campanas que sonaban en la sima anunciando el inicio de la ceremonia

-ok, aquí vamos – dijo chillando Anna de alegría, mientras se abrían las puertas y entraba junto con su hermana, del brazo, al entrar se sorprendió de ver a kristoff tan elegante, ya que no era su costumbre vestir así, dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios, y el rubio igual, al llegar el padre dio su sermón al cual Anna quería decirle un "no tenemos todo el día", pero el estar con el rubio la hizo calmarse.

* * *

Después de unos largos minutos, llegaron al acepto, el cual le seguía de el sellado de su matrimonio un beso, hermoso en todos los sentidos según Anna, quien estaba muy emocionada por la fiesta que vendría después, pero no sabía qué era lo que iba a suceder

* * *

Caminaban de la mano al gran salón donde estaba la fiesta, donde su hermana y su ahora "cuñado" estaban recibiendo y agradeciendo las felicitaciones de parte de los invitados, estaba lista, aunque había muchas persona y algunas que ni siquiera consocia

Entro con la presentación que dio kai, se puso frente al trono, al lado de los recién casados, tomo aire, y alzo la voz…

-queridos invitados, quiero dar las gracias por su presencia en este día especial para la princesa Anna- "sin rodeos y al punto" se dijo en su mente –quiero anunciarles a todos ustedes que dentro de poco será la unión de "Hans de las islas del sur" con mi persona, espero puedan estar presentes, sus invitaciones serán aviadas dentro de pocos días, agradezco su atención, continúen celebrando – dicho esto salió calmadamente y se encontró con Hans al salir de el salón donde estaba.

* * *

-eres muy valiente – le dijo con tono juguetón

-lo que hago por ti – respondió con una sonrisa, seguida de un hermoso beso que duro un par de minutos, ya que se percataron que alguien podía estarlos viendo.

* * *

**Bueno que les pareció? Jaja agradezco mucho los comentarios, y les agradezco de corazón si dejan uno, y a todos los que siguen y le dan al fic como favorito.**

**Bueno jaja para este cap tuve una manera "rara" de inspiración jaja escuche una canción que se llama "falling for ya" de "Grace phipps" jeje y mi hermanita me estaba diciendo que como se quería casar y tiene solo 7 años, pero después cambio de opinión jaja ,Espero saber sus opiniones, dudas, comentarios, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer lo que mi imaginación plasma jeje bueno saludos, cuídense, duérmanse tarde, y sean libres… bueno lo que quieran hacer jajaja**

**Si quieren que le agrege algo al prox cap díganmelo. **

**Saludos a mi princesa ( unicornio te quiero muuucho )**

**Chaito **


	13. lamento tardar

**Holas como han estadooooo lamento mucho haberme tardado peeero ya estoy aquuiii jjajajajajajaja :DDDDD bueno empezamos jaja este cap. es más que toooooodo como un "relleno" llamémoslo así que les ayudara por un tiempo a entender la actitud apaciguada de Anna y Hans jaja son como tipos "flash-back" de su vida e infancia jaja, este capítulo en el recuerdo de Anna se lo dedico a mi hermosa unicornio **** así que a empezar se ha dicho ;)**

* * *

La brisa era hermosa, tan fresca, tan suave, tan…salada.

Se sentía feliz de saber que al fin compartiría el resto de su vida con la persona en que confiaba, y con la que se sentía segura, su ahora esposo, kristoff, la segunda persona por la que daría su vida y era segura que ellos darían la suya por ella, Elsa y kristoff, las personas que mas amaba.

Se dirijia en un paso tranquilo a su camarote, estaba feliz porque supero su fobia a los barcos, era valiente, fuerte, ella siempre lo fue, aun cuando su hermana la rechazaba incluso cuando perdió a la familia con la que se relacionaba, se recostó en su cama, cerró los ojos…

* * *

-¡otro!

Esa, soy… yo!

-Anna!

¿Porque esta todo oscuro?

-no te angusties Anna, yo te cuido…

Elsa, gracias, pero… no me puedo mover, que?

-Elsa, pero que hiciste

-fue un accidente, como lo siento Anna.

Oh Elsa no fue tu intensión es mi culpa yo… dónde estamos? , Los trolls!, pero que hacemos aquí?

-…shhhh, no me dejas escuchar

Ese es… jaja es kristoff, mmmmmmm

-…yo recomiendo suprimir toda la magia, incluso los recuerdos de la magia para estar seguros.

Por eso soñaba que un troll me besaba ajaja

-…el miedo será tu enemigo

-…ella la controlara aprenderá, hasta entonces cerraremos las puertas, reduciremos la servidumbre… incluyendo Anna.

Entonces eso fue lo que paso… pero… que es eso

-…pero porque no quiere jugar conmigo aun cuando le pido que hagamos un muñeco

- Anna cariño, entiende tu hermana esta algo ocupada, ya que ella será luego la reina…

-si pero para eso falta mucho y…

-es bueno prepararse, si quieres yo juego contigo mientras tu padre realiza su trabajo que dices?

-está bien…

Wow no pudo haber una mejor respuesta. Ella es una buena reina y no creo que se haya estado prep…

-…tengo miedo siguen creciendo

-sabes que empeoran cuando te alteras, cálmate…

-no ya déjame, vete, no quiero hacerte daño

-…tranquilízate Elsa ya verás que tendrá solución solo tienes que aprenderá a contr…

-ya lose, pero… y si eso nunca pasa?, ya no podre volver a hacercarme a Anna?, ya no la podre abrazar ni a ella ni a ustedes?

-Elsa, si lo lograras, el tiempo dirá cuando

Elsa!-con lagrimas en los ojos- porque, porque no hallaron otra solución solo separarnos no podían...

-los veo en dos semanas

-te vamos a extrañar Anna

-y yo a ustedes

Y aun los extraño y…

-que?!, no! No puede ser verdad, ellos no, no pudieron.

Y aun no sé como la vida me los arrebato…

-princesa Anna, lo lamento mucho y… su hermana?

-mm, oh! Elsa, tuvo un inconveniente con el mando del castillo y no pudo venir lastimosamente

-usted es muy valiente, y fuerte, esperamos siga mejor

Valiente y… fuerte y…

-Elsa? -Anna

Sé que estas adentro claro y tu estas afuera

Me han preguntado adonde fue? Sé que te preguntan dónde estoy

Esa valiente eres valiente Piden y trate eso es verdad

Te vengo a buscar contigo quiero estar

Déjame entrar perdóname

Tu eres lo que tengo solo a ti te tengo

solo escúchame s iempre te escucho

ya no se qué hacer no puedo controlarme

Y si hacemos un muñeco? Si quiero hacer un muñeco

Y pensé que Elsa me había ignorado y en ese momento estaba celebrando mi sufrimiento, ahora entiendo como paso todo y porque Elsa se separo de mí… no nos separaron… y ahora que estamos lejos de nuevo, solo que esta vez no por una puerta o por sus poderes, la extraño

-eso sin duda no fue un sueño

-el que Anna?

-mmm nada!, oh y por cierto como fue que te criaste con los trolls después de que te "conservaran" junto con sven?

- bueno eso fue...

* * *

- jaja creo que ya es tarde ya no es tiempo para nuestros "juegos" Hans

- bueno eso sí, pero…

- sin peros, necesito…des…can…sar

-eso veo hasta parece que me tragaras si no huyo jmjm

-no seas pésimo

-buenas noches mi reina Elsa - le da un tierno y caso beso en los labios y sale de ahí

-buenas noches mi futuro rey – eso pareció habérselo dicho al vacio ya que no había nadie en la habitación, haciendo esto prosiguió a dormir

Luego de un bello día con mi futura esposa debo descansar jm

-sitron, que gusto que te tengo

-oye Hans, vamos a la playa

-mm creo que no no quiero caer en otra de sus sucias bromas

-esta no es una broma, cuando jugaríamos sucio contigo somos de los últimos en la línea los 3 sentimos lo mismo Hans

-compartimos penas y buenos momentos, recuerdas?

-bueno vamos

Creo que he faltado un buen tiempo aquí

-llegamos oye te tengo un regalo

-enserio?

-si, de nuevo tendrás el título de príncipe

-mmm creo que eso ya no me importa

Creo que tengo mayores orgullos y felicidades que un titulo

-auch!

-ups!, lo siento em jaja lamento despertarte tan temprano pero…tengo que llevarte a un lugar

Parece que todo fue un sueño, un sueño que me hizo reflexionar, no sabía lo importante que era Elsa para mi

-Hans?, vístete debemos irnos antes que alguien más que nosotros despierte jaja

* * *

**Holiwis! Bueno les gusto no sé si estuvo aburrido o confuso o les gusto o los hizo llorar peroooooo porfa porfa comenten! **

**Unicornio te gusto, mira princesa el objetivo era enmarcar la amistad así como antes estuvieron separadas (así como nosotras ahora) pero luego son unidas y viven felices (y ese será nuestro probablemente futuro)**

**Berenice si estás leyendo esto en el prox cap. creo que habrá un poco de lo que pedias ok**

**Viki me alegra que seas feliz y a la próxima elige a alguien que enserio te quiera y no te hostigue**

**Muchas gracias a mis amigas y sus comentarios las quipieperopo muchooooooooooooo y espero ver sus comentarios ok **

**Babay oh y creo que ya no tardare tato abrazotes desde mi casita hasta donde sea que estén leyendo esto **


End file.
